


deserving of love

by itsemomamoru



Series: levi x gender neutral!reader [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18+, Embarrassed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hand Jobs, Levi - Freeform, NSFW, Other, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Dom Reader, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), gender neutral reader, sub!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsemomamoru/pseuds/itsemomamoru
Summary: Another 2,000+ word Levi smut? Who knew I had it in me ahaI hope this flows well and makes sense, it's not beta read so...
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Series: levi x gender neutral!reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196
Collections: Already Read (han80)





	deserving of love

Levi is incredibly thankful for you. Dating him includes his absences for meetings, expeditions and his least favorite.

_Paperwork._

But you don't seem to mind any of those. Other than expeditions of course. No matter how well you try to hide it, he can always see the fear in your eyes as you see him off before he leaves. His heart feels weighed down with guilt every time, he's selfish to stay with you. You deserve a stable lover, one who isn't gone often, putting his life in constant danger and scaring you. You deserve to be with someone who runs a tea shop or bakery, someone with a predictable, comfortable life.

Anyone but him.

But there are also moments like the one before him, you helping him catch up on reports and other papers. Sitting next to him, hunched over his desk, tongue sticking out of the corner of your mouth in concentration as you make quick work of the documents before you. Moments like these making him fall even harder for you. He'd be a fool to leave.

He stops admiring you long enough to go get some tea for you. You've been working hard(er than him) and you deserve a break. Soon enough, he's beside you again, extending a cup towards you. Which you accept happily.

"Aw thank you baby! You're too good to me." It's cemented with a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

His heart burns at your praise, blood rushing quickly through his veins. Traveling impossibly further down.

_Oh no._

H _e_ feels himself hardening quickly, he freezes. Eyes widening.

Is he really that messed up? That touch starved and denied that he's getting turned on at such a simple praise? Pathetic. He shouldn't be reacting this way, shouldn't be getting such pleasure from it. He almost feels dirty, sick.

He turns away from you, tips of his ears burning red in shame as he sighs a little louder than he meant to.

He hears the chair creak as you stand up, his heart plummets, he absolutely cannot let you catch on to this. It's embarrassing and weird. Surely it's just a fluke?

There's also the fact that though you've been together a while, the two of you haven't been intimate yet. And his head is running over a million different bad scenarios. The most terrifying one being, that you'd be disgusted by this turn of events and leave him.

The hand you place on his shoulder is gentle, warm. His eyes flutter closed as he's pulled from his thoughts, resurfacing at your touch, he mentally berates himself but he can't help it.

"What's wrong Levi?"

Your voice is concerned, impossibly soft just like your touch. He would even go as far as to say you're the softest person he knows. Where as he's the toughest person _he_ knows. The two of you are such a beautiful combination, he's screwed.

"Nothing, just tired is all. I think I'm going to go to bed early."

If he had been talking to himself, he sure as hell wouldn't have been convinced.

Before he can even do anything you're in front of him, hands cupping his face.

His eyes fly open.

"Are you sick? You feel really warm."

He nearly chokes at your words as one of your hands moves to smooth his bangs back, then rests against his forehead, checking his temperature. 

"You don't have a fever, but you don't look like you feel well sweetheart. I agree, I think you should try to rest."

Your hand moves from his brow and is replaced by your lips, you grant him a gentle peck.

His throat runs dry.

Rest is the last thing he wants, he wants to take care of the uncomfortable burning in his pants. But he can't tell you that. He wishes the floor would just swallow him up.

You guide him to sit on the edge of the bed. As he sits, the fabric of his pants is pulled tight over his dick, it's painful and he hisses before a soft moan escapes him. His eyes widen, cheeks flaring red as he realizes he can't hide anything now.

You give him an understanding, knowing look. But, there is a soft question in your gaze. He trains his gaze to the floor, breathing out. His voice is low, quiet.

"For some reason when you said I was too good to you, my body reacted. It's not like you haven't complimented me before. But this time it just-"

"Do you want help?"

His heart skips a beat at your brazen question. His dick is painfully hard, so yes he would, but also no.

But what the hell could it hurt? You already know, and you don't seem disturbed by the fact. Why not.

He returns his gaze to you, his eyes hazy, eyelids drooping.

" _Please_."

His face blooms a deeper red at the whiney, breathy way he sounds, but you don't seem to care as you gently untie his ascot, fingers brushing his neck every so often as you do. Each time his breath hitches. He really is pathetic.

When your fingers unbutton his shirt, pushing it apart to reveal his chest he is done for. He would've been a little better off if you hadn't told him "You're so beautiful." Yeah, his heart felt like it could explode at those words.

He feels so small, so exposed under your gaze. But he kind of likes it? He knows you wouldn't lie to him. So you really do think he's beautiful and there it goes again, another warm tingle going straight to his dick.

When you finally get to his pants, pulling them down, his cock free. He freezes, laying back fully against the bed, anticipating your reaction. He's completely naked for you, what you have to say could make or break him. He chews at his lip subconsciously.

"Wow, you're this hard already? Just from me complimenting you?"

His eyes close in embarrassment. But he notices oddly enough, your voice wasn't mocking him, no. It holds a tone of soft wonder, amazement even. Could you actually be just as surprised as him? The thought makes him feel a sliver better.

"Levi, do you touch yourself ever?"

He's mortified, his entire body feels like it's blushing. Why do you need to know? He can only manage a hum of confirmation.

"How do you need it? Tell me how you usually do it and I'll try to match it."

He nearly chokes. This is really happening.

"Slowly, firmly."

Hearing his own mouth say those words almost like he's ordering something is utterly embarrassing.

Your lips press against his, mumbling against them.

"Got it."

A shuddering breath escapes him as you adjust your hand the way he told you to.

"Like this?"

He manages a weak nod.

At his confirmation, you push his legs further apart with your knees. You spread the precum already weeping from his slit around, using it as lube to give him a testing stroke.

How can you be so perfect, your grip and speed are absolutely perfect. Perfect. 

However, the precum isn't enough, your hand starts to drag against his tender skin rather than gliding. It's uncomfortable and he tries to find the courage to tell you.

But he doesn't have to, you already know, having felt the resistance.

You release his cock, he whines as the air of the room greets it in the absence of your warm hand. The same hand reaches up to his mouth, running your thumb along his bottom lip softly.

"Get my fingers wet so my hand will slide easier, yeah?"

His dick jumps at your tone and demand. He opens his mouth, you slip your two middle fingers in. He moans around them, the faint taste of his own arousal is damning. He's never tasted himself before, but god the effect it's having over him is something else. He swirls his tongue around wildly, tasting himself again and again.

All too soon you remove your fingers, they're soaked. You spread his spit around his cock. The temperature difference is delicious, he notes.

You give him another pump the way he instructed. It feels even better than before, a loud groan tears out of him. His hips cant up softly into your hand.

"Levi look at me."

He meets your gaze, it's so gentle it burns him. He wants to shrink away, but he doesn't, he can't.

"If it gets to be too much, let me know and I'll stop, ok?"

He can't produce a word, or even a sound. He simply nods. You smile, and reward him with a kiss as soft as a butterfly to his tip.

Soft as it was, he still feels it reaching, spreading everywhere in his body. A strangled cry erupts from the back of his throat. 

You continue your movements, gripping him firmly, stroking from base to head then repeating.

You place your free hand on his thigh, your thumb reaches over to brush against his balls, trailing over the seam. He throws his head back against the pillows at the sensation. His fingers grip the sheets.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he feels your lips pressing kisses along his v line, the inside of his thigh. His navel. Your hand still pumping him in that dizzying rhythm.

"I can't get over how pretty you are Levi."

He feels warmth blooming in his chest, it quickly travels down, pooling in the pit of his stomach. Where a heavy, big feeling is building up. Sure he's felt it before when he relieves himself, but here with you it's so different, so much better already. Though he's embarrassed he can't deny that you're able to make him feel better than anything he's ever done.

You continue your worship, kissing every inch of him. Touching every part of him, of his soul even. Each and every sweet word translates into that warm feeling that spreads lower and lower. Every so often, your mouth covers the head of his dick, tongue swirling his sensitive tip just long enough to lubricate him before pumping again. Every time you do just that, his eyes roll back in his head, mouth hanging limply open.

His sounds are whinier, breathier as you continue singing his praises, resonating deep within him. So those very first few weren't a fluke of some sort, he really _is_ messed up. His cheeks flare even hotter. He covers his face with his hands, which are shaking. 

Your tone is too sweet, your words too much. Mixed with your soft hand stroking him he is thoroughly overstimulated. You're going to be the end of him. And he silently begs, if you're actually trying to kill him, just do it already.

"The sounds you're making are so pretty, they let me know how good I'm making you feel."

You pause, before delivering the final blow.

"Do you know how good that makes _me_ feel, baby? You've got me hot and bothered too, just with your voice."

He hadn't even considered that he could effect you. But knowing he does fills him with such pride and happiness. 

His body jolts before shivering when you brush a gentle thumb across his tip. His heart is pounding, blood rushing in his ears. 

He finally takes a deep, yet shuddering breath and relaxes, putting his trust in you and his body. Well, his only coherent thought is you so he doesn't have much of a choice. Everything feels so good, he doesn't have to think. You know what you're doing, and his body knows how to react. 

His moans tumble out of him unchecked, he's an absolute trembling mess. This is what he's reduced to? He could ask you to stop, but he doesn't want you to. Never.

He's never felt so good, so loved it's addicting. Tears quickly gather in his eyes, he feels precious. You move to lay beside him, hand still pumping. Your other hand supports your head as you prop yourself up on your elbow beside him.

He squeezes his eyes shut against another wave of pleasure, adding to the growing fire in his stomach. His tears escape. Tracking down his already hot cheeks, the air of the room hits them, cooling him slightly and he shivers once again. He feels the hand that isn't wrapped around his cock on his face, wiping his tears away.

The tender action is too much, a sob bubbles out of him. His eyes stay closed, afraid of your gaze. He will completely fall apart if he looks into your eyes. He does however, reach his own hand up. Though it shakes softly, he is able to grip onto your wrist, he presses your hand harder against his face. He turns into your touch further.

He's balanced, tetering on the edge. It's right there, all he has to do is let go. But he can't bring himself to do so, he's too afraid to fall.

You move your free arm from his face, to around his shoulders, your forehead leans against his as you hover above him.

"It's ok, I've got you Levi."

Is it possible, can you read his mind?

"Let go baby."

He does, your words are the permission he didn't know he needed. His body goes limp, every muscle relaxing simultaneously into white hot pleasure. His mouth falls open in a silent cry as he wraps his arms around you, holding on for dear life. He's never felt this good before.

His dick jumps as it releases on to his stomach, your hand. Which you still keep wrapped around the base, milking everything you can from him. 

With each jerk of his cock, his hips cant up, his stomach convulsing. He grunts softly with each one, limply riding the waves of bliss you've bestowed on him. He arches into you and holds you even tighter, you're his foundation, his rock that he clings to as his body crumbles. His fingers grasp your shirt in a white knuckle grip, he buries his head against your neck. You press the gentlest of kisses to his cheek, his temple, below his ear, along his jaw.

All too soon he starts to fall back down. But you're there to metaphorically catch him. Whenever he does it by himself, he's alone, the arms of cold reality welcoming him back. But now you're here, your hand finally releasing him as it joins your other arm around his neck. You hold him close as you pull him against you.

He tears up again, thinking back to what you said that got him here. You think he's too good to you? No you're too good to him, too good _for_ him. He buries his face in your chest, your scent comforting him as his breathing returns to normal. His bottom lip trembles as he chokes on a sob.

He doesn't deserve you, but here you are. He trusts you, he trusts your decisions. So for you to choose him, there must be something in him that you see, that you value that he simply doesn't. Whatever the reason he is incredibly thankful for you.

He's always been a selfish bastard, he's needed to be in order to survive. His mind once again tells him to leave you, that you deserve that tea shop owner or baker. But his selfish streak tells his brain to shut up. You love him, and he absolutely adores you. Why should he give you up? You're the best thing that's ever happened to him. He decides, he deserves this. Even if he really doesn't, he's going to allow himself something _good_ for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed reading this! If you did, I have another Levi piece titled "for your eyes only" that you should check out.
> 
> Kudos and or comments are always appreciated!! ♥️
> 
> and if you happen to really like my stuff and don't mind, consider buying me a ko-fi 💕 https://ko-fi.com/mads0674


End file.
